Higher symbol (baud) rates are likely to be implemented in next-generation networks to provide data rates in excess of 100 Gigabits per second (Gbps) over relatively long distances, e.g., 500 kilometers or more. Some network components may be unable to support such high symbol rates without introducing significant distortion into the signal. One form of signal distortion is inter-symbol interference (ISI), which occurs when leading symbols interfere with trailing symbols. ISI typically results when a signal is communicated over a dispersive channel, which causes individual pulses of symbols in the signal to appear smeared and/or broadened upon reception. The source of ISI is largely medium dependent. In wireless channels, ISI is primarily attributable to multipath propagation, which occurs when the wireless signal traverses multiple paths between the transmitter and receiver. In optical channels, ISI is primarily attributable to chromatic dispersion, which occurs when light traveling through the fiber exhibits different speeds at different wavelengths. Additionally, ISI may be attributable to the bandlimited nature of optical front-ends and various network elements (e.g., wavelength selective switches (WSS). Excessive ISI can introduce errors into signal decoding at the receiver. Therefore, techniques for reducing ISI in high baud rate networks are desired.